1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temporary door lock assembly and more particularly relates to a temporary door lock assembly that can be used in place of a permanent lock during building construction to deter causal entry into the building.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a need in the construction industry for a durable, yet disposable, temporary lock that can be used to secure a door during commercial or residential construction. Early during the construction process, doors are hung on door frames, both within the interior and around the exterior of the structure being built. These doors typically arrive on the construction site with a lock opening and a lateral bore that are designed to be fitted with a conventional lockset.
Although doors are often installed early in construction, permanent locksets are typically one of the last items to be installed. This occurs because it would be logistically problematic to provide keys to everyone on the job site, and because the expense of providing standard locksets is considerable. Permanent lockset are also susceptible to damage during construction. Thus, doors on a construction site are often left completely unsecured. This is obviously not a preferred solution for a variety of reasons. First, although unoccupied, buildings under construction still house valuable tools, equipment and building materials. Leaving the doors unsecured results in these valuables being stolen or damaged. Second, leaving the building unsecured unnecessarily invites individuals to vandalize or otherwise damage the on-going construction during the non-working hours. Third, unsecured doors are susceptible to being blown open, thereby leaving the interior of the building exposed to the elements. This is especially problematic during the later stages of construction or at a point where drywall or other moisture absorbing materials may have been installed. Finally, wind can also cause unsecured doors—whether installed or yet to be installed—to be repeatedly blown open and closed, thereby damaging the door and surrounding frame.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need in the construction industry for a temporary door lock that can be quickly and easily installed within a door prior to the installation of a permanent lockset.
The use of temporary latches that are installed indoors until a permanent latch can be installed are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,827 to Dodson discloses a temporary door latch. The latch is adapted to be secured within the opening provided in a door. This latch generally consists of two pieces: a handled portion and a tongue portion. The latch is installed into the door opening by first disengaging the tongue portion from the handle portion. The handle portion is then inserted into a larger bore within the door opening. Thereafter, the rear end of the tongue portion is inserted into the smaller bore of the lock opening via the edge of the door. The handle portion is further provided with a ring for grasping and a compressible arm that retracts to cause the tongue portion to be withdrawn into the door latch opening as the door is being closed and when the door is being unlocked from its door frame.
The use of plastic door locks is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,097 to Su discloses a plastic door lock that includes opposing cover plates between which is located a latch unit and a limit switch. The limit switch can be moved between an unlocked position wherein actuation of the latch unit is permitted and a locked position wherein actuation of the latch is precluded from outside of the door. All of the components of this lock are molded from a plastics type material.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,618 to Potter discloses another plastic door lock construction. The lock includes opposite roses that are adapted to interlock with each other and which are held together by a single screw. When used as a privacy lock, unlocking the lock from the outside is prevented by pushing the inside knob into a releasable but non-rotatable engagement with the inside rose. The lock, as well as the individual parts comprising the lock, are made up of a moldable plastic material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,948 to Potter discloses a plastic latch bolt for a door lock. The lock includes a lost motion connection between the latch bolt and spindle that allows the door to be closed without damaging the latch bolt when the inside knob is locked. Again, the lock makes use of various plastic materials for most of the individual parts.
Thus, the use of plastic door locks and temporary latching devices for use within doorways is known. However, although the above referenced inventions each achieve their own individual objectives, they all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, none of the background art discloses a temporary door lock that has a simple and inexpensive construction and which requires no tools for assembly and installation. Further, none of the background art discloses a lock whereby the inner and outer faces are joined with a ratchet type interconnection whereby the assembly can be installed on doors having a variety of thicknesses.